For'sika
The For'sika is a nomadic species from an unknown galaxy even to the Atrox this species however poses a major threat to the galaxy as they land on new worlds they invade. They are considered one of the strangest species the UGI has ever come in contact with and even more dangerous than the Sorghelli could ever dream of. What is very intresting though is DNA wise they are the closest species to the Taiidan DNA structure ever seen; Only one gene off from being a Taiidan making the galaxy believe that the For'sika are orignally Taiidans. Society Society wise they are nomadic moving about from world to world in hopes of finding a new world to conquest. Never staying somewhere longer than a hundred years exhausted the resources and move on. They are also one of the few species even the Atrox hasn't ever seen before despite their huge sprawl of control. The one thing that is very odd about the For'sika is how close their traditions and society is to the Taiidans despite having an entirely different appearance and the only distinguishing feature is the fact that they are nomadic. History From the dead world For'sik this species grew to be technologically advanced just like the Taiidans however these species moved from world to world destroying its defenses and fought much like a hive would. They came in contact with the UGI and thats all the history that is known of them, except that they are very dangerous and they started the For'sik war with the UGI a war they would ultimately lose and learn just like the other species what happens to upstarts who try to take on the UGI. Military Dreg The Dreg is the lowest form of the For'sika and are the dangerous form as they are acrobatic and are one of the most prevelent For'sika ever seen. They move in quickly and tend to kill the UGI military as a team but their weapons are not as effective as the UGI's weapons or armor as they learned what happens when about 10 years into the war the UGI nearly excinct the Dreg. Vandal The Vandal is a bigger For'sika and a even more dangerous as their weapons are stronger and very devastating. THey tend to lead the squadrons of Dreg but whats more odd is if there is a captain leading them they tend to be the squadmates of the Captain. Their weapons are highly effective against the UGI and are nearly twice as tough to kill. Whats odd though is that they have four arms, they hit the UGI men with their second arms and shoot them while down making it tougher as a unit to keep them off a man and not hurt them. The Vandals get too close to the UGI to make an effective shot without the threat of friendly fire. Its why the Vandals outlasted the Dreg for nearly another 15 years. Captain The largest and highest form of the For'sika and they are the leaders of the For'sika Military. They are are some of the most feared as the UGI witnessed a Captain ripping a Black Codex to shreds with its swords. They lead squads of the Vandals but then when it comes to being by themselves they can easily hold their own against the UGI Black Codex and its men. There was one named the Archon he held his own against 100 UGI Marines and walked away from the event, when he walked on the battlefield he killed two Black Codex III's and the it took another 8 to kill him.